Star Wars Infinities: Courtship of Princess Leia
by RohanVos
Summary: AU version of Courtship, just my little idea of how to make the Star Wars univers a little more interesting
1. Power plays

Star Wars Infinites: The Courtship of Princess Leis  
By RohanVos  
  
Greetings and salutations, I am an avid Star Wars fan, I will forever be indebted to my friend Ken for loaning me Heir to the Empire, so many years ago. This is an AU story based in the Star Wars galaxy, I am not the worlds greatest writer but bear with me and I will try to weave a decent story to the best of my ability. Though I wish it were to be true I do not own anything related to the Star Wars Universe, I am in college so updates may be few and far between but please keep that in mind. Any suggestions feel free to email me and let me know. Well then on with the fanfic.  
  
"The needs of the galaxy outweigh the happiness of one."  
Princess Leia Organa  
  
Across the table two figures stared at one another mentally gauging another, though their respective planets of their birth were halfway across the galaxy from one another they were oddly similar. Both had allowed only their most personal servant to accompany them to this meeting. Both had amassed enormous powerbases during their respective lives, and both had a keen interest in strengthening both the official and unofficial ties between their governments. Both wanted what only what the other could offer, but like any good politician they would not openly ask for it. They both also knew the risks in the game that they played, but they were both masters and the risks however significant were of no bother to them. But still they each respected the rules of the game, so they met in secret in one of the many towering skyhooks of Corcuscant. They would follow the age-old ritual of threat and conter-threat, eventually meeting at a manageable agreement for both parties.  
  
"The arrangements I trust are acceptable to you your eminence." His fur rippling outward as the alien from Bothwani spoke.  
  
"Yes, they will work quite nicely my dear senator. Though I suppose I should feel sad that I am losing a position that I have held for most of my life. Although I must say that I look forward to finally having a daughter to instruct in the ways of my house. A pity that so few have the ability to see that we have accomplished today." The last words hung for a moment longer, the threat was clear and though the elder humans posture did not waver from her relaxed sitting position the threat that her sweat voice carried was not to be ignored.  
  
Without pausing for a moment her companion answered, "As when all things are done well, none notice until the benefits are reaped, and I assure you eminence that my people are the best. Second only to yours of course."  
  
"I have never been the beneficiary of such a compliment from one such as yourself, I am deeply honored, and I will share your kind words with my personal staff."  
  
"If I might be so bold as to offer a small babble to be used in the coming festivities." The senator's aide approached the table, carrying a bottle that was at this point worth considerably more than his own life, "Alderanian Desert Wine, gathered mere days before the shattering, I was able to purchase the entire production. It should add a touch of elegance that would not be expected."  
  
"I thank you for this most gracious gift, but it would be a crime worse than treason if I did not offer one as well. Though not as well known as your fine wine, the ale of my home world is at least its equal in taste." A much younger female approached the table producing an exquisite flask adorned with gems from the consortium."  
  
Both eyed the other with a hint of suspicion in their eyes, poisoned wine was after all a time honored tradition in both of their cultures. At this moment though something more valuable then their lives was at stake, their pride. Without breaking their locked gaze each accepted a glass of the others gift, all the while knowing that their lives were in danger.  
  
"An exquisite flavor your eminence." Savoring the last traces of the smoky liquid, "I shall hope to sample this ones more at your son's wedding."  
  
Placing her own empty glass upon the mirrored surface of the table, "As was your gift, I am glad that thanks to our efforts that I will be able to rightfully nurture the remnant of Alderan. That is provided that you remain true to our agreement." With those last words left hanging in their air the older woman departed from the table, immeadiately followed by her lady in waiting who cast a final look upon her mistress's ally before departing.  
  
Left alone with only his aide the senator from Bothwani mused outwardly to himself, "What a most challenging adversary she would make, it would almost be worth the trouble to betray her, but profit before betrayal." He said quoting an old Bothan saying.  
His own aide approached him with a data pad and a container carrying a number of pills, quickly the senator swallowed the pills and with his free hand grasped the data pad, and listened to his aide drown on. "The arrangements have been made for the Mon Remonda task force to be rerouted to the Sienna System to hunt down a group of pirates that were responsible for the destruction of several transports."  
"A pity it seems that the General will be late, oh well it seems that we will have to make due without him then. What of our agents in the communications branch?"  
"All signals from the Siena and neighboring systems will be rerouted throughout the entire grid delaying messages for quite some time."  
Stroking his chin hairs the Senator posed another question, "What of her brother, he would be most troublesome to deal with and an accident is out of the question."  
"He is currently out of the system tracking the final days of a jedi historian, I have taken the liberty of delaying the renewal of his holonet account. Any messages that would be sent to him will be rerouted as well for sometime."  
"Well then all is in readiness. We should return to the Senate before we are missed." As both bothans left two thoughts raced through the corridors of the senator's mind, "Now I will have the power that I so rightfully deserve. The second was how to convincingly dispose of his aide and have appear to only be an accident."  
  
Light years from Corcuscant two figures were seating having a conversation as well, while neither controlled vast fortunes or the fate of millions with their whims. Their conversation was just as important to the fate of the universe. Both bore identical tattoos of broad yellow lines cutting across their faces, one cutting underneath their eyes that disappeared into their hair, and a shorter line appearing above the right eye that also vanished underneath their brown tresses. Both were dressed in the remnants of flight suits that had seen better days, one could easily see the family resemblance between the two.  
  
The younger of the two women was sitting on her legs under the shade of a crashed spacecraft, suddenly images bombarded her mind, they came in a rush undecipherable save for one, of a man whose eyes carried the weight of betrayal and loss but whose spirit remained unbroken. She awoke with a shock clutching her head in pain.  
  
The older woman rushed to her, clutching "What is it Aayla? What did you see?"  
  
The younger woman steadied herself and slowly regained her ability to speak, "Something important is happening." Was all Aayla spoke, she did not need to say anymore for far above them a dark figure reappeared in the sky, it had been gone for nearly a year and they both had hoped it would never return. But the Iron Fist was not so easily wished away.  
  
Rambles from Rohan Well that's it for part one, dialogue is one of my weaknesses so if you have suggestions to offer please let me know. I have most of the story mapped out so hopefully I can finish it about 10 chapters. Well that is all for now and until then. As always, RohanVos 


	2. Old friends and hangovers

Star Wars Infinites: The Courtship of Princess Leis  
By RohanVos  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars but maybe a few characters that I've introduced are mine. Made a few changes to chapter 1 and this second chapters a little longer than the first so I am hoping that will encourage reviews, please please review, it'll make me a better writer. Well On with the fanfic.  
  
"Hope can come up from any source."  
Luke Skywalker  
  
Luke watched the distorted image fade to static, clutching the fallen jedi's lightsaber in his cold unfeeling hand he rose from his crouched position. His loyal astromech droid responded with a rapid series of chirps and whistles, each sound echoing through the mammoth cave adding distortion.  
  
"Slow down AR2. My processors can't filter out ambient noise as well as yours can. Now take it slow from the beginning. To anyone else the series of beeps and whirls would have been pointless noise, but to this former X-wing ace, it was as normal as talking in basic.  
  
"You're right AR2, more questions than answers, is there anything in your data files about a planet or system called Dathomir or something called Chuanthor?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence, AR2 responded with only a shrill whistle.  
  
"Nothing in your data banks, well at least I have a destination to search for that something at least." Outside the mouth of the cave tundra winds picked up in earnest, howling winds kicking up snow. "We'd better spend the night here, I don't want to travel by night through a blizzard. You know AR2 I know that it is up to me to restore the jedi, but often I wish that I did not have to do it unaided."  
  
While Luke was digging through his survival gear to set up his spartan camp a strange thought formed in his mind, something nearly forgotten was clawing its way to the surface. You know AR2, replace the snow with sand and raise the temperature a hundred degrees or so and this would be a dead ringer for tatione." AR2 responded with a questionable series of bleeps and chirps, while he himself thought, there were several millions of light years from his master's home world, and the amount of terraforming it would take to reshape this world into a reseaonable facsimile of Tatoiee would be extravagant. An amount that was by his modest reckoning far beyond his masters current accounts.  
  
"AR2, I was just making a comparison based on the facts, remember when we made that data raid on Obraski to..." Suddenly realization struck Skywalker, "The Library World, that's it, why didn't I think of it sooner. AR2 how far are we from the Obraski system."  
  
Amazed at how quickly his master switched from a somber almost depressed manner to his current state AR2 quickly responded with a long series of beeps.  
  
"That far only? Well it looks like we're making a short detour before we return to Corcuscant."  
  
AR2 countered with a shrill whistle and several beeps of various tones.  
  
"No, AR2 I do not think that Leia will mind if I am a few days late, if she needs to get a hold of me she can always contact me through the holonet." Sitting down beside his longtime companion Luke continued, "Don't worry if anything I'll miss out on some ridiculous government ball or some elaborate dinner. Conserve your power for the night and as soon as the storm breaks wake me up. With that Luke entered his shelter and promptly collapsed.  
  
Unnoticed to either a faint image of a reptilian jedi ringed in a bluish aura stood and gazed knowingly upon the two. Her sacrifice had not been in vane, the Jedi would again rise to become the galaxy's protectors. She had done her duty and now finally after so many years she could finally join her brethren.  
  
Mon Remonda Task force Current location classified Current Mission R & R & R  
  
Han Solo, had been many things in his relatively short life: smuggler, pirate, liberator, criminal, general, hero, the list went on and on. At this point all he wanted to be was asleep in a bed nursing an extremely powerful hangover from last nights victory celebrations. Instead of having passed out in the mess hall with most of his command staff and fighter squadron pilots. The last thing that he could remember was a drinking game pitting the Correlians in the room against all noncorrelians, Han hadn't taken it seriously until someone's droid had announced the odds against them. After that there was no stopping it. Somehow he had convinced the assembled crowd that Chewbacca was his adopted son and after that it was blur. Looking around Han was not sure if his team had won or lost, Wedge was draped over a table snoring away peacefully, Chewbacca was leaning over the bar next to him, and the remainder of the partygoers were laying prone throughout the bar. Han slowly began to walk on unsteady legs to the table where Wedge was lying, and with all the care possible shook him awake. Wedge's response was unexpected to say the least.  
  
"Please sir. Don't order me to drink another Emperor's Demise." Wedge's eyelids refused to open and all attempts to form words ceased as he returned to his drink induced sleep.  
  
Seeing that Wedge was beyond any and all help he tried to Myn, who had joined the party later than the rest, but surprisingly had been in a much better frame of mind than he had been through most of the campaign. "Women have that effect on people." Han silently mused. Han stopped in mid reach and made a silent decision, they deserve their rest, and with that their commander stepped over the sprawled out bodies and made his way for command, "But first a slight detour to medical, to see if they can make the universe stop spinning.  
  
A few minutes later and with the corridors of the Mon Remonda no longer spinning uncontrablly Han headed towards command. The turbolift was slow in its movement giving the exhausted man time to think, "Just a few more days and I'll be back on Corcuscant, no more of this General silliness, just me and the woman I love. Leia's probably had a more difficult time getting money out the Hapans than I did fighting Zsinj." A sudden thought struck him, "What would Leia have to promise them in order to get their help?" Han's own experience with the Raiders of the Mist was not comforting, the Hapan's in his mind were a bunch a sissy rich kids playing at being pirates. Pushing that convoy of thoughts aside, Han punched in his destination and leaned wearily against the turbolift wall almost whispering to himself. "Just put in appearance see how long till we reach Corcuscant and then crawl to my cabin. Those are my new orders."  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge of the Mon Remonda an important discussion was taking place among the deck officers. A new set of orders had just been received, orders that would have a very negative impact on General Solo and on whoever was chosen to give the news to him. Every deck officer had hoped their captain would wake up first, but the force was not with them and instead of a calm Mon Calamirian whoever handled the orders would face one irate Corelian. None of the officers were willing to take the blaster bolt in the chest and instead were preparing to draw the shortest piece of durasteel to decide who was going to tell the General. Fortunately an answer presented herself to them in the form of a recent transfer.  
  
She was a twielk and was just reporting for duty, she had spent most of the campaign onboard a supply ship called the Laughing Sulustain, no worries about possible commendations or promotions based on her battle record. Yes, she would be the perfect bearer of bad news, the officers weren't glad about their choice, at one time or another the same exact thing had happened to them and they were only acting as their past experience dictated them to. The new addition to the bridge crew was quickly given the new orders and instructed to give them to General Solo when he arrived, quickly she scanned the orders and made mental notes as to what she would need to do if what she thought was going to happen did.  
  
Just from the way the rest of the bridge looked at her with their quick glances hinted something was not in its proper place, she could almost feel the guilt radiating of the watch officer as she was given her orders. No something most certainly was not in its proper place. A distant chime returned her to the here and now and a figure that she recognized as the legendary Han Solo exited the turbolift, he did not resemble the much publicized holos of him. His uniform was disheveled and covered with stains, his physical appearance was no better with bags hanging under his eyes and weariness seemed to seep off of him. "Funny, I always thought he would be taller. Pull yourself together Anya just give him the orders and then return to duty. They're probably routine orders about supplies or something like that, nothing bad will come from this." She thought to herself as she rushed to meet the General before he became angry for not receiving his new orders. Before Han had even entered the bridge proper an azure skinned twielk with a dancers body raced over to him, her leku were twitching nervously, "General Solo we have new orders. We're not to report to Corcuscant anymore. Instead we are to reroute ourselves to he Sienna System and await further orders." The young leutentant watched as almost instaneously the exhaustion washed off him and was replaced quickly with shock then anger.  
  
Han moved like a force of nature cutting a path through the bridge, "Where are the orders, and when the sith did they get here. How in the seven Correlian Hells do they expect us to conduct another tour of duty when we barely survived this one." The twielk continued to follow Han's wake in a trance half scared out of her wits.  
  
Part of her realized that was she had been chosen to give the message to General Solo, it was bad news Her leku still twitching the she responded, "The codes are correct, they are from the Republic High Command, I can send a flash message requesting a second authorization if you wish."  
  
Han turned around and faced the new officer, "You do that." Glancing at her identification tag, "Lieutenant Secura, and inform them of my wish to talk with whomever changed the original orders."  
  
"Yes sir. Begging the Generals permission do you wish for me to relay the message to your cabin?"  
"No, Secura I want you to do it from the bridge this instance." Han remarked almost bellowing. The nearly terrified twielk turned and ran to the nearest communication station and quickly sent a signal for Corcuscant. "What the sith is in the Sienna System that needs a taskforce as badly banged up as this one?"  
  
A not so shaken Secura turned and spoke quickly, "General Solo, I have contact with the High Command and whenever you are ready we can begin communicating."  
  
Rohan's Rambling: Well I've had this story in the back of my head for over a year and as I write it out new ideas take shape. I should only have one to two more chapters of prepping the story before I can get into the real meat of it. Has the format improved since chapter 1? Once more any comments for or against please review, or email me with your comments. Well until then. 


End file.
